Moving On
by Chela55
Summary: Jack returns to Port Royal with the Spanish Armada treasure. He takes on Will as his first mate.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: What is next?  
  
Captain Jack didn't know whether or not he should return to Port Royal after finding the lost treasure of the Spanish Armada. The best thing he had ever done was to tell Barbossa that the treasure was located in Isla de Muerta.   
  
  
  
Jack looked out past the horizon. He had just found the treasure he had been searching for ten years ago. The largest treasure ever found. It was left by the Spanish Armada when they were ambushed by the British. He looked to his first mate, Anamaria. She looked at him in a puzzling matter as she gathered her portion of the treasure.  
  
"Going to get your boat?" Jack asked her with a smile on his face.  
  
"No, Jack I plan on getting a ship. I plan on starting you a fleet because I will fly under your colors." Anamaria answered him.  
  
"Is that your plan for Port Royal? Because I know they aren't kind to giving their ships to scallywags."  
  
"Well then maybe I'll have to comandeer one." Anamaria smiled.  
  
"Aye, Captain, we're approaching Port Royal."  
  
"Thank you, Anamaria and I will go on shore."  
  
In Port Royal, Will and Elizabeth celebrated the birth of their child, Josephine.   
  
Will looked upon the face of his daughter and was proud of the two beautiful women that now belonged to him. He also was sad because he must leave them. He belonged on board a ship with Jack. Ever since Jack left that day three years ago, Will couldn't help but feel he was missing something. Now he knew that Jack would be back soon. He could feel the change in the wind.  
  
"Will, what is it?" Elizabeth asked from the bed. She laid there holding Josephine across her stomach.  
  
"Can you feel it?" Will asked from her side. He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I know that you think you are going to leave me and Josephine, but what you don't know is that we plan on going with you." Elizabeth told him.  
  
"You plan on putting your life and our daughter's life on the line just so you can be beside me on a ship?"  
  
"No, I plan on letting us be the pirates that we are and teaching those same values to our daughter."  
  
  
  
Once on-shore Jack spotted Commodore Norrington and approached him.  
  
"Ahh...Commodore how are you these days? You know even while I was away I was rooting for Elizabeth to come back to you." Jack laughed.  
  
"Captain Jack good of you to return to Port Royal. We missed you. We were hoping that you'd make a more interesting entrance of course."  
  
"Well sorry to have disappointed you Commodore, but Anamaria and I are here to pick up a few things and then we promise we'll leave with out a fuss."  
  
"Be on your way then."  
  
Will fetched up everything he thought they would need.   
  
"Elizabeth, have you told your father?"  
  
"Oh yes, and he wasn't happy, but I don't think he ever is with me. Josephine is ready. I just need to grab a couple more outfits. I'm thinking I'll get better ones once we stop at Tortuga." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Of course, ye can't be a scallywag if ye is wearing a ladies' dress." Jack said from behind Will in the door way.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth said rushing to him. 


	2. Port Royal Left Behind

Chapter 2: Port Royal Left Behind  
  
Jack looked out towards the horizon and the other ship in his fleet. The Ebony Love was Anamaria's ship. She bought it upon leaving Port Royal. The Commodore thought that it would be more pleasant to let her buy it then have Jack comandeer it. Jack watched as Elizabeth and Will smiled at the child they brought into this life of piracy. He believed that it could only go on if you wanted it to. He wanted his own legacy. His own family to be at sea. He wanted what Will had but he would never admit it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they arrived in Tortuga, Elizabeth spent money on an outfit fit for a female scallywag. Then they took to the tavern. Will noticed that Tortuga had not changed in three years. Even the tavern still had the endless fight raging within.  
  
"Aye, Elizabeth, that be a fine outfit for ye. I think that ye would be an excellent first mate's wife in that." Jack said watching her blush.  
  
She was in the blue outfit she bought to be more of a pirate. It was a blue dress much like that of the one she wore to dine with Barbossa. Except this one didn't have a previous owner who would let Barbossa touch her.  
  
Jack watched Will beam at Elizabeth.  
  
Just as Will turned his head the fighting stopped in the room. At the door stood a female captain in emerald green captain's gear. She stood only a little more than five feet tall with red-brown hair and eyes the color of her clothes. Will watched her scan the room looking for someone.  
  
"Excuse me, I was told that the son of William Turner would be here." The woman said sternly.  
  
Will stood, "I am Will Turner, the son of William Turner, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Yes, you look exactly like him. Well Mr. Turner I am here as a last wish from your father. Please come with me where we can talk in private." The woman said walking to the same room that Jack had talked to Gibbs in. "You may bring your captain if you wish. But it be only him."  
  
Jack followed Will and the gorgeous captain to the back of the tavern.  
  
"I know you do not know of me. I am Jordana Grace, captain of the Green Vendetta. I once was your father's first mate aboard the Freedom. He said that if he didn't survive the venture of saving his friend, Jack Sparrow, that I should find you and give you this. She handed him a faded piece of parchment.  
  
Will opened it and read:  
  
My dear son,  
  
I know that you may be mad at me for leaving you alone with your mother. I'm sorry that I took Matthew with me and not you. I know you probably do not know of Matthew because your mother would not tell you that you were a twin but you are. I want you to know that if I am not alive then there is good chance that your brother may be in trouble. I left him behind on the Freedom and told him to take control if I didn't return. Always sticking to the code we are. Hopefully he could control the crew, but many of them are mad at me for choosing Jack over Barbossa. I'm sorry if this makes you view less of me. Please find your brother. Jordana may assist you if you ask her.  
  
Your loving father,  
  
William  
  
Will looked into Jordana's eyes. He searched them.  
  
"Aye, I am not his lover if that is what is in your head son." She said. "We were good friends, but that man loved your mother too much and I didn't believe in getting entangled with my Captain."  
  
Will looked at Jack.  
  
"Aye, Will, I will help ye."  
  
"As will I." Jordana said watching Jack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack, Will, and Elizabeth rowed back to the Pearl. They watched as Anamaria and Jordana rowed back to their own ships.  
  
"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"She gave me a letter from my father. It said that I have a twin brother who could be in danger from his old crew. We are going after a ship called the Freedom. I want to know the rest of my family. He's all I have left."  
  
"I understand."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack took the Pearl out of Tortuga Bay. They sailed after the Green Vendetta looking like a fleet that shouldn't be messed with. Jack watched as the Green Vendetta flawlessly sailed out to sea.  
  
"That woman has to be the best female captain I have ever seen." Jack said to Will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Captain Grace stood at the wheel of her ship.  
  
"What's in ye head, Captain?" Nikolya Jameson, the first mate, asked Jordana.  
  
"Nothing I'm just thinking."  
  
Nikolya looked to Megan Delany for an answer. Megan Delany was the second mate to Nikolya. She just looked back at Nikolya and smiled.  
  
"I think the Captain has found herself a match."  
  
"I have done nothing of the sort."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. She's Sailing

Chapter 3: She's Sailing  
  
Jordana watched as the crew anchored for her to go on shore. She needed to get away from the ship, but away from the ship meant closer to Jack. He seemed so much like her yet not entirely. He looked at her differently last night. Not just as a threatning captain, but as if she were a woman. Although she would never admit to that. Woman is not the way she wants to be treated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Elizabeth, it kind of looks like our island, eh love?" Jack asked watching as Elizabeth turned to him.  
  
"I do believe that I got us off that island and that you should keep your mouth shut."  
  
"I'll try, but you know me."  
  
Jack watched her walk off with Will. Well Will seemed to have found himself a girl right underneath his nose. Maybe Jack could do the same with a certain captain.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, good to see ye." Jordana said once she stepped out of her boat. "This here is my first mate, Nikolya and my second mate, Megan. Both of them assist me. I figured they might be of some use to us here."  
  
"Well hopefully we can get Will's brother and be on our way. But seeing as I have no luck that's not going to happen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're Catalina Beach. We're the only pirate town left outside of Tortuga. Honestly we have five hundred pirates here a day. How can I know if one of them looked exactly like that one?" The man in the tavern asked. Jack had took a sword to his throat to figure out where Will's brother was. He wanted to know soon. He needed to get away from Captain Grace before he did something stupid.  
  
Megan took out her pistol and held it to the man's head. "I know that we asked you nicely so please tell me where the Freedom is or I will have to get rid of you."  
  
"It went out to Isla de Muerta. Apparently the captain thought he could find the Green Vendetta there and take it."  
  
"Well apparently he was wrong." Jordana said leaving from the tavern. She needed to get back to her ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She climbed up the side of the Green Vendetta to realize to late that Captain River had already taken it under control.  
  
"Well if it isn't my old friend Jordana. Where have you been? Other than finding ships grander than the Freedom?"  
  
"Getting away from you. Ye is not someone I merrit being near."  
  
"Oh don't talk that way. Your the only girl for me and you knows it."  
  
"James, I am not and ye knows that." Jordana said spitting at him. She watched him. If William were here he would have killed him. He wouldn't have let his second mate act like this.  
  
"Well we'll see what your new friends think when your ship sails out of the bay without your crew. But if you let me have you that won't have to happen."  
  
"I'll never let you touch me."  
  
"Then it will have to be this way. Gents, take her out of the bay."  
  
At the sound of their captain, the men had pulled up the anchor and started the Green Vendetta towards the open ocean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will felt the change in the wind first. The cold chill had run down his spine.  
  
"Jack something's wrong."  
  
"I know, let's go." Jack said following Nikolya, Megan, and Will to the dock.   
  
"Oh, no, the Vendetta is sailing without us. She would never leave without us Captain Jack. I think that Captain River might have her." Nikolya said with some alarm. Captain Jordana was her best friend. Normally pirates wouldn't believe in such a thing, but Jordana was different. She was half pirate, half woman, and she hated herself every minute for it. 


	4. No One Can Help You

Chapter 4: No One Can Help You  
  
Jordana didn't know what to do. Captain River had her detained in her own ship. If only Jack were here. He seemed ready to fulfill any type of person's problem as long as he kept his freedom. The Black Pearl was his love and his life, so Jordana didn't know why she kept thinking that she had a chance with him. He would never love anyone because his ship was his only love. Well I guess she could ponder on his rescuing her while she rotted away in a cell below her own deck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will watched as Jack took to the wheel of the ship and never lost focus. If Will hadn't known that Jack was only interested in something for himself he would think that Jack had something for Captain Grace.  
  
"They probably aren't too far ahead, Jack." Elizabeth said from behind Will. She wanted to assure Jack that they would get there.  
  
"Well we should still be worried. Captain River wants Jordana badly. He always has. There's no telling what can happen to her if we don't get to her soon." Megan said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordana heard a lot of fuss above her. After a couple of minutes it died down and people came down below deck.  
  
"Now, Matt, meet the stunning former captain of this ship, Jordana Grace." James said introducing them as he put Matthew in the cell with her.  
  
"So you are Matthew, you too look just like your father. Now that your all grown up of course." Jordana said to him. Will matched him and their father. She needed some way to get them out of here. If they didn't leave or find a way to bargain both her and the only family Will has left, other than his wife and daughter, were going to die.  
  
"You can call me Matt. Everyone else does even if I don't want particular people to, they do anyways. I hate that guy. He thinks that he can do what he wants just because he's a pirate."  
  
"I know. Trust me, I know." Jordana admitted to him. She went into her own memories:  
  
"James, do you think William would like it that we are in love?" Jordana asked James in her cabin. Jordana looked into James's blue eyes.  
  
"Even if he doesn't, which I doubt, he will have to live with it because I won't change what I feel just because he is uncomfortable with it.  
  
Jordana came back and looked at Matt. He seemed tired. She reached for his hand and squeezed it a little to reassure him that she would try to help him. He probably needed that connection back after he lost his father.  
  
"What'd he do to you?" Matt asked her. For a minute her eyes had gone to a different place and she looked sad. He wanted to help her get through her pain.  
  
"He told me he loved me, and then he wanted me to help him get rid of your father so that we could have the Freedom." Jordana explained.  
  
"That doesn't seem so bad. I mean other than trying to convince you to murder a good friend." Matt answered.  
  
"When I refused, he raped me and left me in an upstanding royal town to die. No town that is part of the King's Pride ever accepts a pirate, even when they are as pathetic as I was. They wanted to have me shot. Luckily I found the Green Vendetta and left." Jordana revealed to him.  
  
"He didn't love you much. I'm sorry." Matt said; he left it at that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Captain, what shall we do when we reach the ship?" Anamaria asked.  
  
"We can't shoot at it because it is her ship, but we can leave this one to get her." 


	5. Battles

Chapter 5: Battles  
  
Jordana heard James above shout about how fast the Pearl was catching up.  
  
"I never wanted a fast ship, just a grand one. I guess he's going to be mad at me for that." Jordana said to Matt. She watched him smile a bit. He was a good guy. Much like his father and brother. She decided she should tell him about his brother.  
  
"Matt, I know your brother, Will. He's a great guy. I met him only two days ago and already he's shown me how much he loves his wife and daughter. He also has shown how much he misses family by devoting this journey he is on with Jack to finding you." Jordana said to him.  
  
"He has a wife and daughter?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes, and they love him just as much because they are at sea with him." Jordana answered.  
  
"Well, I see that you two seem to be getting along real well, but I'm sorry I have to break up this little pow wow." James said coming down the stairs. "It seems that someone is coming to rescue you two and the only way to get them to stop is to hold a gun to her head and say I'll shoot if they sail any farther."  
  
"I don't think Jack will care. I think he'll still come. He's used to idle threats." Jordana said to him.   
  
"But my dear, it's not an idle threat. I will shoot you. You're of no used to me if you aren't going to agree to my terms. So a nice hole in your head is going to suit you." James said taking her out of the cell and bringing her on deck.  
  
James held the gun to the back of her head and made sure that everyone on the Pearl could see him doing so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jack look. River has her on the deck with a gun to the back of her head. I think that means we should stop following him." Will said.  
  
"Fine we'll stop now, but we will get your brother and Captain Grace back. I am a man of my word."  
  
"You like her, Jack, admit it. You would never go this far out of your way just for me." Will whispered to him so the rest of the crew couldn't hear.  
  
"Fine, I will admit it. But if you so much as say something to anyone else on this ship, I will have to make you the governor of some small island for two weeks.  
  
"Alright." Will said as he went below deck to his cabin to find Elizabeth and Josephine.  
  
Josephine was rocking in a small cradle beside his and Elizabeth's cot. She was so tiny and very precious. Elizabeth watched her appreciatively.  
  
"You will know your family and your background. I promise that." Elizabeth said to the baby while watching Will come to her side.  
  
"She looks so much like you." Will mumbled out loud.  
  
"I know, but she will be like you too." Elizabeth assured him. She watched his face and knew that he needed to feel that he had family. She vowed that she would help Jack find his brother and get him back for Will's sake. He was battling his own demons. She wasn't sure that he totally accepted being a pirate, even though he put on a good show for everyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack was struggling with his admittance to liking someone. He was a pirate and they didn't need anyone else. The code even proved how much they were prone to being by themselves. But she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He thought Elizabeth was beautiful until meeting Jordana. Well he wasn't going to lose the first woman he would risk his ship for just because River thought that he deserved her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordana sat on the deck staring out at the ocean, her home. The only place she's ever felt she belonged and was loved. No one, but Nikolya and Megan knew her inner struggles with being a woman captain and living down the horrible memories of a life long gone. She was no longer a woman all her pride had been stripped of her the day James left her to die. He didn't believe in saving people and being friends. The only thing he believed in was sticking to the code and being a true pirate. When she expressed the pain over William's death. She couldn't help it. He had taken care of her and believed in her even when she was much younger and first joined his crew with her father. William was sixteen years older than her and treated her like his own daughter. Probably because she was only three years older than his son. Both were true friends in the sense of any male pirate friends she had. Her life had been good up until James took over second mate position when her father mysteriously died one night. She took her father's place and James took second mate. Suddenly she broke down in front of the gun and fell to the deck floor.  
  
"You did it didnt' you?! You killed my father to get second mate. Then you seduced me so that when you killed William, I would stick by your side. You killed my father! Then you tried to kill William!" Jordana screamed at him from the floor of the deck as he grinned at her.  
  
"So what? Get over it! Your a pirate now and that's all that matters. You're a stunning captain and a beautiful woman and you can end all your pain if you join with me." James said to her setting the gun beside him.  
  
The next thing he knew she had the gun to his head and was shouting for him to jump off the side of the boat.  
  
"Go now! Get off my ship! You ever return to this ship and I swear I will kill you with my own hands!" Jordana screamed hysterically. She wanted him gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack's heart had fallen five feet when he saw her drop to the deck. He thought that James had killed her. Only to his astonishment she got back up moments later with Captain River's gun in her hands. She looked angry and ready to kill. She was pointing it at him and shouting.  
  
Jack took to the wheel and got the ship going up to the Vendetta. Only to his astonishment Captain River had just gone overboard. Jordana was shooting everyone that wasn't her own crew and pushing them off the deck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the last of the scum's crew was off her ship she noticed Jack swinging over to her ship. He looked concerned for her. She didn't seem too surprised by that considering he probably just watched her murder more people in five minutes then the Royal Navy has in five years.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jack said grasping the gun from her trembling hands.  
  
"I'm fine Jack. I just needed to get rid of them. Nobody takes control of my ship very long." Jordana said to him in a soft, shaky tone that said otherwise. "Matt is below deck I have to go get him. Please bring Will to meet him."  
  
Jack stared after her and waved Will to swing over.  
  
"She has your brother. She went to get him."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She says she is, but everything else about her says something totally different."  
  
"There's not too much you can do for her now. Just don't push her and maybe she'll tell you on her own. Otherwise, we'll just have to get it out of her crew." 


	6. Inside Her Head

Chapter 6: Inside Her Head  
  
Jack went to Jordana in her cabin as soon as she had left the group. He had to tell her how he felt about her and that he wanted to help her. She was laying on her cot crying. He didn't know what to say to her because she probably would be very upset that he knew she was crying. He just watched her as she faced the wall in agony. She seemed so lost.  
  
"What do you want Captain Sparrow? You can go tell the whole deck I'm crying. I don't care anymore."  
  
"I'm just here to see what's in your head. You seemed very disturbed after you killed half of River's crew this afternoon."  
  
"Well I'm fine. This doesn't concern you, savvy?"  
  
"Agreed, but I am here to help. If you want to talk to me; you can. I care for you. I've only known you a couple of days, but it seems a lot longer." Jack said going to her. He grasped her hand lightly in his own. He held it briefly and then kissed it.  
  
"I don't want to, but I care for you too. I don't want to trust anyone ever again. James took all I had to give. He took away my father, then William, and he left me to die in Fort Peterson. I can't do it." Jordana told him.  
  
Jack watched her and continued to hold her hand. He traced his thumb on it lightly. He wanted to kill River for doing this to her. She didn't deserve to be crying in her cabin. She deserved the happiness of the freedom of the sea.  
  
"He told me he loved me and then killed my father. Then when I refused to help him kill William, he raped me and left me to fend for myself."  
  
Jack cringed when she said raped. He would kill him for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was Father like?" Will asked Matt across the dinner table in his own cabin.  
  
"He was a great person. I never thought any less of him. Especially when he was with Jordana and her father, Robert. He made sure that they were always taken care of first. Jordana was always first priority because she lost her mother at such a young age. I always thought that was the best thing about him. He cared so much about everyone on his crew."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"He always took care of me. When he couldn't he left me with Jordana, and those were always rare occasions. He made sure that if there was danger that the two of us were hidden. She was only three years older than me, but she was more mature than anyone I'd ever met. Our father was one of the greatest people I knew. Captain Grace is second on my list and I am glad that you helped her along with me. I feel that I owe you for that."  
  
"Do you love her?" Elizabeth asked. She had this feeling that he was smitten with her because of the way he talked about her.  
  
"Not romantically. Her and I grew up on a ship together until she turned seventeen and her father died. Then she left the ship. She's my sister. As I hope she will soon be yours also."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megan and Nikolya were on deck overseeing that no one else was disturbed by the crew.  
  
Megan was thinking about how handsome Matt had turned out to be. He was by far the best looking pirate she had ever seen.  
  
"What's in your head?" Nikolya asked her. She noticed Megan going into a daydream-like state.  
  
"I just was thinking about how good looking Matt is." Megan answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack had let Jordana fall asleep in her pain. He just sat watching her. She was so calm and peaceful that he hoped her dreams were taking her better places than real life did. He had been sitting for an hour when someone gently knocked on the cabin door. He opened it quickly as to not wake Jordana.  
  
"How is she?" Will asked from the doorway.  
  
"She's distraught. River did a number on her when she was seventeen. I swore to myself that if he isn't dead the next time I see him, then I will kill him. I care for her."  
  
"What did he do to her? Matt had said something about her leaving the ship when she was seventeen."  
  
"He killed her father, raped her, and left her to die in a town run by the Royal Navy."  
  
"Jack, Matt has sworn to kill him too. Apparently he grew up with her and they are practically sister and brother. What's sad is that she's probably closer to my blood than I will ever be."  
  
"You will become a family. It just is going to take some time. You have to have patience."  
  
"I hope you're right, Jack."  
  
Will left him after that. Jack just sat and continued to watch Jordana. She stirred a little and he crawled onto the cot with her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James swung aboard the Freedom and commanded his men to follow the Vendetta as fast as possible. He would seek revenge on the little bitch as soon as possible. She killed half of his crew. He needed those men to run a ship. She would pay soon for trying to get back at him. She won't know what hit her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordana dreamt of days long ago:  
  
James was sitting beside her in her cabin. He kissed her forehead as she lay shaking from the nightmare she just had. She dreamt again of the night her mother died. When she was five, her mother died saving her father. Her mother refused to tell the officers where her father was and Jordana watched as she was hung in the square of the town in England. Jordana looked up at James and asked why she was so blessed to have him. He wouldn't do anything wrong. He never treated her any less than a lady. He was a pirate, but a true gentleman at heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordana screamed and Jack jumped awake beside her.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nothing, I was just dreaming. Dreams that I thought had left me."  
  
"What were they about?"  
  
"They were about when he raped me."  
  
"Tell me about it. Maybe it will help you put it behind you."  
  
"I had just got done telling him that I would not help him kill William or Matt. And he grabbed my wrist and yelled at me. He told me if I wouldn't help him I would pay. He ripped off the dress I was wearing and took off his own clothing. He backed me up against a wall and went into me. The whole time I was crying and he gagged me. When he was done he hit me and kicked me so that I wouldn't be strong enough to fight while he lifted me up. He carried me to the row boat. He took me to shore and took me once more before leaving me on the beach naked."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I promise you that I will kill him. I am a man of my word."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt sat on the deck watching Nikolya and Megan run the ship while their captain faced other problems. He'd never known two people more loyal to a captain than the two he was watching now. They didn't complain once, just kept the ship going. Matt began to admire Megan and Nikolya, but mostly Megan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
